


What Could've Been and Other Snapshots in Life.

by grimmpuppyandkitty



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drug Addiction, Modern AU, Multi, Past Drug Addiction, Polyamory, Raoul and his girlfriend are side characters, established relationships - Freeform, they will appear occasionally though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmpuppyandkitty/pseuds/grimmpuppyandkitty
Summary: Following the relationship of an unlikely couple.(Various short stories centered around Erik/Meg/Christine)
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Meg Giry, Side Raoul de Chagny/Original female character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	What Could've Been and Other Snapshots in Life.

**Author's Note:**

> Erik is more Kay than he is anything else.
> 
> The first chapter is short, but they should become longer.

Meg felt neglected. It was hard not to, with both Christine and Erik being so busy all the time. She supposed she was just being paranoid. It was only natural for Christine to become wrapped up in her music career and Erik to become overly focused on his composing. Surely, they’d remember her sooner or later. She was just being a little oversensitive. Especially in the case of Erik, even Christine struggled to get his attention when he was really into what he was doing. It was different with her best friend turned girlfriend, though. She was used to being able to have her attention whenever she desired it. The music career was rather new, after all. It had taken them quite awhile to convince Christine that it would be a shame for her to turn down such an opportunity. Erik had even gone as far as to refer to her as selfish for considering denying anyone the beauty of her voice. There were obviously better ways to go about saying something like that, but Meg had been and still was inclined to agree with his opinion on that matter.

She waited for days, occasionally wrapping her arms around one of them and nuzzling. She'd occasionally kiss and try to whisper sweet nothings or something rather dirty. Christine would flush and make excuses to leave while Erik would spare her a rather cold, calculating 'Do you mind?'. She'd even gone as far as trying to wear an incredibly gorgeous lingerie set. However, it hadn't worked with either of them. Their masked boyfriend had only given her a distracted compliment and her girlfriend had tried to let her down gently, though she was pretty sure she'd noticed a hint of irritation in the tone of voice that she'd used. So she decided to give up, it was that simple. If she was this easy to ignore... she was this easy to forget... she wasn't loved at all. They wouldn't miss her if she left completely. 

So that was what she planned on doing. That morning when Erik left to drop Christine off at the studio, she rolled out of bed. She had pretended to sleep in that morning and the most that they'd given her had been a kiss on the cheek and the forehead. While it was some acknowledgement, it was done out of habit and nothing more. So she refused to consider it as anything important. She got dressed in one of Christine's sundresses and pulled on Erik's favorite leather jacket before she threw a mixture of all of their clothing into her luggage. Would it be helpful towards moving on? She doubted it sincerely, but she didn't care. She didn't want to move on. She simply wanted to make thing easier on them. They wouldn't have to worry about such a distraction or burden. She bent down and petted Ayesha for a few minutes before she kissed the top of the cat's head. "Goodbye, 'Yesha." She murmured softly, hurrying down the hallway and out the back door.

She didn't know where she was going, but she knew for a fact that she couldn't go to her mother. She wandered through town, ducking out of the way whenever she saw a black car or truck. She couldn't risk Erik or Christine finding her. It would make what she was trying to do completely moot and that was unacceptable. By the time that Raoul and his girlfriend, Anya, found her it was incredibly late and storming. 

"Meg! Get in the car. You don't have to go back to Erik or Chrissy, but you'll get sick if you stay out here!" Anya shouted as she rolled down the window. She and Raoul were well aware of the situation- but they didn't want to take sides. Even if had hurt to listen to listen to Christine sob as she explained that Meg had been gone since early that morning and refused to answer their many, many calls. She'd taken a little bit of everything and they didn't know what to do. Erik had been out looking for the woman almost desperately- trying to balance this with comforting Christine.

Meg hesitated for one moment before hurrying over to the car to sit in the backseat, pulling the door closed behind her. She wrapped her arms around herself, staring out the window as she shivered harshly. Anya fussed over her, feeling somewhat motherly despite being only a little older than the dark haired woman. Meg allowed it, almost too willingly. It was nice to have someone act as if they cared for once.

* * *

_**Erik**_ returned to their shared home a few hours later, a defeated slump to his shoulders. Meg was gone. She'd left them without a fucking word and he somehow got the feeling that it was his fault. If he hadn't been such an asshole, Meg would've stayed and Christine wouldn't be as broken up as she was right now. He approached the couch to find Christine curled up in a small ball, under a blanket. Her curls were even wilder than usual and her beautiful blue eyes were glassy, staring at the wall but unseeing. "C'mon baby.. lets go to bed. Hopefully we'll be able to find her.. Even if she only wants you afterwards." He murmured, scooping her up into his arms. 

That night, when Christine was asleep in bed and she stopped grabbing at him whenever he tried to leave the bed, Erik slipped out of the room. He wandered off to the study and opened the drawer on the very bottom. After awhile of digging, he found his syringes and the morphine. It was wrong and he promised that he was done... but he hurt too much. More than he'd like. He needed to be numb.


End file.
